Pooky?
by Archangel Ben
Summary: Sequel to PitaC89's Doppelgangers with permission, of course. When the first group gets back from the alternate Universe, they accidentally cause a reaction that causes a new group to be sent to that Universe. Oneshot


Pooky?

Disclaimers: I don't own Transformers, or even the Doppelganger concept. Nintendo owns Super Smash Brothers Melee and the Gamecube. Oh, and I'm not sure who owns Surge. Sony owns Playstation 2. Eris is PitaC89's. This is a sequel to PitaC89's Doppelgangers, with appropriate permission.

(While Doppelgangers is going on)

Ben, Mohenjo, and Kicker sat at a table, playing Super Smash Brothers Melee while Rad and the others were out "fighting the Decepticons" or something like that.

Kicker groaned. "BEN! Stop throwing me off the ledge with Young Link!"

Ben only laughed maniacally in reply.

Then, Kicker turned to Mohenjo. "It's really annoying that you always wait until me & Ben are at like 300 damage, and then kill us in an instant- with the weakest character, no less."

Mohenjo shrugged. "Hey, it's not like you guys come looking for me or anything!"

Just then, there was a massive flash of light.

-

Rad and the others were returned to the base, where Ben, Mohenjo, and Kicker had been a few moments before. There was no trace of them- save a spilled can of spiked Surge. Rad guessed that Kicker had been the idiot to spike his own drink.

Optimus glared at the TV. "DAMN IT! They hooked up my Gamecube again!"

Hot Shot laughed. "Well, it is fair! We did break his PS2. Well, not really break it, just make it so that it sucked up the people playing it and those around it." He shuddered with the memory of being in the video game box.

"What ever happened to that machine?" Alexis asked.

"We gave it to Dovanski for testing. You don't think he…" Optimus mused.

Red Alert came out of the infirmary.

"Hey, you're back! Then I have some odd news!

Ben, Mohenjo, and Kicker all disappeared at the same time I presume you came back. However, look what I found in Grimlock and Midnight Express's rooms.

It was a note saying "Gon to othre dimenshin. Me Grimlock bring bak pie. Lov, Grimlock"

Optimus and the others just stared at it for a couple minutes. "Next time, we give him a laptop, instead of crayons." Optimus remarked.

-

Back in the other dimension, Ben, Kicker, Mohenjo, Grimlock, and Midnight Express appeared in a jail cell. Naturally, Grimlock and Midnight Express were humanized. Mohenjo looked around.

"Is this the same thing that happened to your PS2, Ben?" Mohenjo asked, secretly blaming the Gamecube.

Ben shook his head. "Nope. Hey, who are you two?" Ben asked Midnight and Grimlock.

Grimlock was large, over 7' tall. His muscles rippled under his black leather jacket. He was bald, and had crimson eyes.

"Me Grimlock, Ben."

"Ohhhh." Ben replied. Then, looking at Midnight, who was also tall and muscular, with blonde hair and oversized glasses. It was easy to figure him out- he was still fondling his watch.

"Eww, Midnight." Ben said, disgusted.

"I always thought Grim would be massive." Kicker said under his breath.

Ben tugged on Grimlock's shirt. "Hey Grim, how come you're human and me and Mohenjo ain't?"

Grimlock studied himself and rubbed his chin. "Me know Transformers change with dimen-shin things, but you not Transformer. Doppel-thing must also be alien or super Nature like."

"Thank you, Professor Knowledge!" Mohenjo sneered.

"Can't you be nice for once!" Ben hissed.

Mohenjo shook his head. "I am nice! My brother would have killed you all by this point."

Ben shrugged. "Your brother was also an evil genius."

Mohenjo smiled. "Touche. All right, I'll be nicer from now on…"

Just then, the cell bars exploded, with a blonde kid with spiky hair and looking like Rad, save that he was a little more Goth-ish burst in from another cell.

"Rad?" Ben yelled.

The boy shook his head. "No. The name is Shay. Wait a minute! Rad just came here! That means you idiots must be from…"

"The same dimension" Midnight finished.

Shay drew back. "I thought all of your group had left!"

Grimlock nodded. "Me Grimlock know. We come visit! Get together with old gang!"

Shay smacked himself in the forehead. "No way…Grim? Oh great…I came to break out an informant so my dad could have a 'talk' with him, and I run across Grimlock!"

He then turned to the others. Mohenjo in particular caught his eye. "Those ears…say, you wouldn't be Dari's doppelganger, would you?"

Mohenjo shrugged, confused. "What in the Nine Hells is a doppelganger!"

Shay stepped closer, into the cell. "Here's it all short and sweet: there are infinite dimensions and infinite versions of yourselves. Now, they may or may not look anything like you or act like you. However, you need to make physical contact with them to go back home."

Grimlock groaned. "Me know, me know! Me hear same explanation a hundred times!"

Shay gave Grimlock a death glare. "Some idiots keep coming back!"

Mohenjo sighed. "How long do we have before the duality theorem activates?"

Shay's eyes widened. "How did you know about it!"

Mohenjo shrugged. "Dimension-hopping is no big experience for me. I've jumped before. I'm surprised I didn't know it at first."

Shay shrugged. "So, to the uninformed, the Theorem is that if you stay too long, the universes blow up, and all the dimensions unravel."

"ohhhh." Everybody else, save Mohenjo said.

"It would be nice to get a place to stay other than this cell…" Mohenjo hinted.

Shay sighed. "I take it you guys would like to stay the night at my place…"

Everyone nodded.

"All right, get in the car." Shay said.

-

After six people had tried to squeeze into a Mustang, Ben did the smart thing for once in his life and sat in the trunk.

Shay's driving, however, was not that different from Ben's.

"WATCH OUT FOR THAT TRASH CAN!" Kicker yelled.

Grimlock covered his eyes, whimpering. Midnight prayed to every deity he had ever heard of. Kicker was screaming warnings to Shay, and Mohenjo was laughing like a lunatic.

No one could criticize his driving now.

After a long ride, everyone got out of Shay's car faster than anything.

Mohenjo was still laughing as he walked in. "So, where are our doppelgangers, already?"

Shay gave him a glare. "I know who yours is, though I'm scared to go anywhere near her. As for Grimlock, he knows where his doppelganger is… You, umm… Kicker, was it? I'll have to do a check in our database for you…"

Just then, a gasket exploded, and from another room came Calypso, running from an explosion.

Mohenjo looked over at the fire, and figured out what had happened. However, he politely waited for Calypso's explanation.

"What the Hell happened!" Shay yelled.

Calypso breathed heavily for a few seconds, but then composed herself. "Thought that the trap in the 'washer was disabled…"

Mohenjo got right in front of her. "Really? That was more like an explosion resulting from the mixing of certain chemicals- chemicals made to create weapons-grade knock-out bombs." His right hand was resting on his katana, ready to strike if she was going to attack.

She laughed. "You're a smart one. I'll bet you're Dari's doppelganger!" She then looked at Kicker. "Hmm…your doppelganger must be Hujin, living on Drake Street. He's a vigilante."

Ben tugged on her skirt, looking up. "umm… who's mine?" he asked in his cutest helium voice.

"Awww….isn't he sooo cute!" Calypso burst, hugging the little Archangel so tightly his face turned blue.

"ACK! Lemme go!" Ben gasped.

She complied. Looking at Midnight, she grinned. "I know your doppelganger by heart. He's a vigilante on Hun way."

Mohenjo groaned. "Who is this Dari person you guys keep talking about?"

Calypso giigled. "Silly! She's only the most famous police officer in America!"

Suddenly, the roof ripped up, and red eyes shone down upon the group.

"So…I could feel my doppelganger's presence…bring his soul…I mean him…to me…" The figure above them said in a gravelly deep voice, lower than that humanly possible.

Ben screamed and ran. A massive black hand caught him by his jacket, and pulled him up.

"Fear me!" The figure roared at the tiny Archangel.

The group ran outside to see a 30 ft Arch Demon holding Ben the air with two fingers.

The Demon introduced himself. "I am the most evil and hated of all beings…I am…"

"A telemarketer?" Ben said quizzically.

"NO! I am…POOKY!" The demon roared, revealing himself.

Ben laughed. "You? Lemme guess. Doppelganger?"

Pooky nodded.

"One down." Ben yelled, poking his other self in the palm.

Grimlock sighed, and walked away for a few minutes. After a bloodcurdling scream from a lady, Grimlock came back. "Ok. Me poke Doppel-thing."

Midnight tapped his foot. "My turn next, right?"

Shay nodded. "I hope we leave Dari for last…"

After a three minute walk to Hun way, It was apparent who Midnight's doppelganger. He had clocks strapped to every imaginable part of his body. He saw through eyeholes in a clock. Midnight smacked him in the back of the head. "That obsession was supposed to be a secret!" he said.

"So, how do you get the 'ganger stuff done again?" Midnight asked.

"You just did it." Shay said.

"oh."

"Where's Mohenjo?" Midnight asked.

Grimlock shrugged, as did Ben and Pooky.

"You know, you guys are the worst guardians…" Midnight grumbled.

-

Mohenjo knew how to lure out the police: cause chaos. He strode up to a traffic light, and kicked it down, crushing a VW beetle.

"Eat that, racing beetle that wouldn't let me drive!"

Then he heard the ever-enjoyable noise of police sirens.

"Man, I didn't even get to blow up my bomb…" Mohenjo scoffed. He pushed the button anyways, and the bank behind him erupted into flame. Only one squad car was coming after him.

"What fool only sends one car after me?" Mohenjo taunted.

From the car emerged the personification of beauty. She looked like Mohenjo a bit, with his elfish ears, only, these were pointed, short ears, as opposed to Mohenjo's long ears. Her blue hair came behind her in a ponytail that looked like a waterfall. She had…assets…and wore a tight uniform that was obviously non-regulation. Her suit looked as though it were a unitard with angel wings on the sides. At her left arm was an odd device, that Mohenjo had never seen before.

"Wow, you're hot…" Mohenjo said, not stopping himself.

"Who are you!" The girl asked, drawing her weapon. Instinctually, Mohenjo drew his katana.

"The name is Mohenjo Kiritomi, and I'm intrigued by you to say the least." Mohenjo said, not sure how it escaped his usually swift mouth.

The girl smiled. "Nice ears, Mohenjo, but I'm going to have to take you down." She charged him, and he leapt above her, slicing her weapon in two with his katana.

She hissed at him, and got him in the back with a right hook. He fell over. Turning his head, he saw that she also felt it.

-

"I wonder where Eris's Doppelganger is…" Ben hummed.

"UHHHH, YOU DON'T WANNA GO THERE!" Pooky warned.

"Sure I do…" said Ben, unaware.

"Ok…"Pooky said.

-

At a mansion, Pooky stopped, and opened the door.

"Resi!" He called, hoping she wasn't home.

"Yes, do come in…" A woman who looked like Eris said, drawing the group in. Calypso shifted uncomfortably.

Pooky tried to shuffle away, but Ben stopped him.

"Soo…you Eris's doppelganger?" Ben asked.

Resi, the woman who looked like Eris, nodded. "Yes. Now, would you like some lemonade?"

Ben grumbled something under his breath.

"What was that, dearie?" Resi asked. Pooky seemed to cower a bit, a hard feat for a thirty foot demon.

"I SAID YOU CREEPY!" Ben yelled, making everyone back up a bit.

Resi smiled. "That's nice, dearie."

-

ten seconds later-

The group ran out of the mansion, creeped out by the robotic coldness and false warmth of Resi…

-

"You must be Dari…" Mohenjo said, getting up with some help from his katana.

Dari smiled, and got up as well. "Yeah… why did that hurt…?"

Mohenjo grinned stupidly. "Because You and I are made for each other…"

"More like she's your doppelganger!" Pooky yelled, coming with the group from behind the burning bank.

Mohenjo shrugged. "I never want to leave if she's here…duality theorem or not…" he said drunkenly.

"Naturally, he's in love with himself…" Kicker said "egomaniac."

Mohenjo disappeared for a second, and reappeared with flowers.

"For you, milady." He said, giving them to Dari.

Shay laughed. "He's in love with his doppelganger! Make sure to tell the rest of the people when you teleport back."

"Why aren't we back!" Midnight snarled. "He's had to have touched her."

"Indirectly…" Mohenjo said, never moving his eyes off his doppelganger. He swiftly moved himself to her, and let out his wings, with which he encircled her. Then, in an instant, they were gone.

"OK, THAT WAS MOST DEFINITELY TOUCHING! WHY AREN'T WE BACK YET!" Kicker yelled, glaring at Grimlock, who was twiddling his fingers.

"Me Grimlock not want to go…" he said. "First me have to get pie for Prime."

Calypso sighed. "This is so much more work than the last group!"

-

Grimlock went to the bakery and bought two pies: One for himself, and one for the other people. Then, he shook hands with the baker, and the group teleported back to their original dimension.

Mohenjo appeared last, armor disheveled, and embarrassed.

"What? She was my equal!" he said defensively.

Rad and the others stared at him.

"What happened!" Rad asked.

Mohenjo shrugged. "Nothing important! Now, give me that controller! I was beating Kicker and Ben!"

-

The next day at the station, Dari received a massive bouquet of flowers.

"Who are they from?" The delivery-girl asked.

Dari looked away wistfully, almost in a daydream. "Myself…"

And with the flowers came a picture of Mohenjo, which would be treasured by Dari for a long time.

-

R&R!


End file.
